Jeff the Killer: The Story
My name is Jeffrey Carter Woods. You can call me Jeff. Nice to meet you. *shakes hand* My family and I have moved to a new neighborhood. I have a mom, dad and a little brother. His name is Louis Maverick Woods but you can call him Liu. Everything is going Ok so far, but not for long... A Strange Feeling... One day when I was going to school with Liu, three kids, named Randy, Troy and Sean, walked toward us with knifes. I told them to leave us alone but they attacked us. Suddenly, a strange, tingling feeling was in my mind. I attacked those kids so hard they had to go to the hospital. I hope I don't get in trouble for this... The Worst Sacrifice We went to school normally. As we walked home, we saw a police car pulled up by our house. The police officer walked toward us and told us he heard of three boys who were seriously attacked. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Liu told the officer he was the one who hurt those boys and showed them scars to prove it. Liu,' '''''I thought, ''those are your cuts from falling off your bike!!! ''However, the cops believed him and took him in. I'm still mourning... Bring back my brother... Please... The Worst Day Ever Well, to get my mind off of Liu, I went to my friend's birthday party. Suddenly, Randy and his gang came back. Also, the tingling feeling I had while fighting them at school came back, too. I fought them but Sean threw alcohol at me and burned me. The last thing I heard was the gang's victorious laughs as I lost consciousness... I Am Jeff At the hospital, I felt a bandage around my face. I wonder what it looks like. As the doctor took off the bandage, I saw my family (including Liu) with a look of shock on their face. The doctor gave me a mirror to look at my face. It was white instead of peach, my hair was raven black instead of blonde and my eyes were a grayish-black instead of light blue. It was... beautiful. And the tingling feeling was back again but it felt as if it wasn't going away any time soon. As I left I took my white hoodie off the table next to my hospital bed. Go To Sleep... Liu, Mom and Dad are asleep. I took a knife and carved a smile into my pale white face, laughing all the while. I burned my eyelids off too so I could see my smile forever. My mom saw me and was shocked. "What's wrong, Mom? Aren't I beautiful?" I said. She ran back to her room. I followed her. She tried to wake up Dad. I killed her before she had the chance to. I killed Dad, too, just in case he woke up. It's Liu's turn. I ran to Liu's room. I stood over him. When he woke up, he was scared to death. I held the knife to his heart, plunging it in. I whispered in his ear before he lost consciousness... "Go to sleep."